A liquid-filled ornament in one form is referred to as a “snow globe”. A typical snow globe includes a transparent casing, often spherical, made of glass or plastic and enclosing a miniaturized scene. The scene often depicts the geographic location, landscape or a figurine. The casing encloses a liquid and bits of a solid material disposed in the liquid. The solid material may be glitter or the like or may be small white bits intended to represent snowflakes. Traditionally, the globe is shaken to churn the snow which then falls slowly down through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,022 illustrates an improved liquid filled ornament in which paddles are motor driven to stir up the snow to disperse the snow throughout the liquid. While the liquid-filled ornament disclosed therein is satisfactory for its intended purpose, it uses a design including a substantial number of pieces disposed in the liquid. Also, the design generates a single direction of water current and may result in the bits being trapped inside the structure.
This application is directed to an improved liquid-filled ornament.